Yana, Momo and the way to Shinobi
by TomandJerry96
Summary: The man whose hair was spiked in every direction of the sky next to her was looking exhausted; you could see it in his eyes which had a grayish blue. He was wearing the same trousers like the man with the duck butt hair but his were blue. Also he wore the green jacket and the blue pullover under it. Man those guys had no sense of fashion.


Hello I´m Jerry and this is my first try on an English fan fiction. I normally write in German so please don´t be that hard on me.

**Well coming to the story it is a Story I and my dear friend Tom came to a few years ago…**

**The whole story is set after Shippuuden. Naruto and his Friends are adults and have their families.**

**But I don´t want to tell everything. Please read and comment**

Chapter 1 -Yanami

Woods, Stones, more Woods. Ouch a pebble in my shoe. I sighted and stopped to take off my shoe and shook the pebble out.

„Oi Yana, Natsume, Namio…move your lazy butts"I heard my best friend Momo scream.

"Gosh! Where does that Girl get her energy from?" Namio said putting his water bottle back in his backpack.

"If I knew that I´d be the next Uri Geller" I said I said laughing and continued my way through the forest. We decided to go camping over the weekend. Actually I and Momo decided to go on our own but the boys just went with us.

"We can´t let two girls go camping alone. We are going to come with you to protect you two you dummies!" Namio said chivalrously and Natsume nodded. Good for us they can carry all the heavy stuff. Bad for us we could forget our girl's night out. Now we are somewhere (and I am quite sure we are lost because we gave Momo the map) in the woods near Seattle. I guess you're thinking who we are. Of course I never introduced you to us guys.

Well that little girl with the short raven hair is my best friend Momo. As you can see her hair is cut to a short bob. Her bangs are rather long and slightly tilted to the side she has got longer strands of deep red. Her grayish blue eyes always sparkle full of positive energy and joy. I think I never saw her cry. She always stands up for her friends. She is kind of small for her age but what do people say small but mighty.

Next up there are Natsume and Namio Doroichi. Yes brothers, twins but different as night and day.

Namio is the blonde brother. The older one. He always insisted to mention that. His hair is wispy and at the front the ends are gelled. His face is very gentle and you always see a dimple on his left cheek when he smiles but what mostly stands out are his blue eyes. Blue eyes, with darker blue sprinkles in them. But not just any blue. Very deep ocean blue eyes. Eyes you can drown in…

Yeah…

….

…Natsume is the other brother with the chocolate brown hair and the bangs who are hanging over his green or brown, let´s say mud colored eyes. Sometimes I think about it if he can actually see with those strands in the eyes. On the contrary to Namio, Natsume´s mimic is like a gravestone.

When I think about it I never actually saw him laugh loudly.

The twins are both 12 years old. There are older than Momo, who just turned 11, but younger than me.

One other thing is important.

Momo and Natsume are a thing. A couple, together like together-together.

Weird I know. It´s like Princess Peach dating the Hulk. The Story behind it is simple.

A year ago Natsume asked her from all of sudden and Momo said yes.

I know she was just 10 then and too young for a boyfriend but she had a total crush on him.

Sorry but I have to correct myself Natsume did smile one in a while when he was with Mo.

Anyways last but not least there is me.

I´m Yanami for short Yana. 12 Years old. I have got medium length light brown hair. Most of the time I keep my hair open and my bangs who come from the left tight with a quadratic hairclip in bluish green. I love eating fried chicken and noodle soup and I hate carrots and pumpkin. Because …well sometimes my light brown hair has an orange shine when I eat them.

I live with Momo in an orphanage. Yeah We´re orphans but since Moe and I have each other we aren´t really sad about it. The only thing we both know from our forefathers that we originally come from Japan. In kindergarten we met the Doroichi Brothers. I guess you can say it from their Names. There are Japanese to. They life with their father, because of their parents' divorce.

You can find us four always together. In school and in our free time.

Meanwhile we reached our final destination. A small clearance near a creek in the woods. Exhausted from the walk, and from carrying our stuff the twins sat on the ground and Namio pulled his water bottle out again. After he sipped some gulps he gave his bottle to Natsume who sat next to him.

"Alright" Momo said "You guys were awesome carrying the stuff."

She threw a fist in the air. "I´ll go collect some woods and make a camp fire while you guys built up the tents and prepare the food"

With those words she disappeared in the forest.

I decided preparing the food was my part. After all Namio and Natsume were boys and male sure can´t cook. Except for Jamie Oliver, Mario Batali, Bobby Flay, Gordon Ramsey, Wolfgang Puck, Emeril Lagasse. What? I like cooking shows so what?

I took a look in the backpack of Momo.

She was the one who voluntarily buyed and carried the food

Crisps, Oreos, chocolate chip cookies, marshmallows ,a jar of Peanut butter, Skittles, Icebreakers, Chewing gum from 10 different producers, Red vines, Snapple's, Chocolate Crunchy Cornflakes, 20 packages of Gummy bears, squeeze cheese and for a strange reason beef jerky.

Yup that was Momos taste sugar, sugar, and sugar.

I start regretting giving Momo the responsibility of taking care of the food.

Because I was finished with my job (I mean preparing sweets for a camp fire wasn't that difficult) I decided to help the boys. The two were slightly further away from where I was and were discussing something.

"Natsume really I don´t think that this is funny anymore" Namio said as he knocked a tent peg in the earth.

"Oh shut it Namio" Natsume rolled with his eyes.

"Then tell me why did you ask Momo out? "

"I felt sorry for her man."

"That's all? You felt sorry for her? Do you wanna look cool with a girlfriend or why have you done that?"

"Pretty much…yeah"

"Natsume…you will hurt her…"

"Oh come on stop be such a wimp"

Then Namio was silent. I couldn´t believe what I just heard. Natsume was just playing with her.

Poor Momo and she really thought that he love her.

Okay…you´re right maybe you cannot talk with the age of 11 about deep Love but I think you agree with the point that Natsume is just being a… well an asshole.

Later on, it was night and we all were eating burned Marshmallows at the Campfire my thinking in two columns. On the one hand I have to tell Momo about what I heard but on the other hand she would break when I do. I looked at her as she fixing Oreos on her branch.

She was smiling all the time. The Doroichi Brothers were sitting silently across us.

"Well Guys…I´m for a Campfire song" Momo said

"Well I´m not" Namio said "Sorry Moe but we don´t even have a guitar with us"

"Who says that you need instruments? The best Instrument you can have sits right here" she pointed at her throat. Momo was a good singer. In our school she was in the choir and you can always hear her sing in the house when she is under the shower. Okay you can also hear me sing when I'm under the shower but…you better do not. I surely am not that gifted. I have other musical talent like playing the flute…well that was when I was 5 and so called the flute was a recorder…meanwhile Momo took a deep breath and started singing.

"Let's gather around the campfire  
and sing our campfire song  
Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
and if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong  
but it'll help if you just sing along"

"Momo…please" Natsume stood up "Let´s just go into our tents"

I couldn't sleep. Not only because of the snoring boys in the tent next to us.

Momo was talking again in her sleep. Unfortunately we had a full moon tonight.

Three points to insomnia. Zero to me.

After a while thinking about some unnecessary stuff I suddenly heard a crack.

Nothing special when you camp out, but right after this crack there was an irritating sound and a bang followed.

Momo next to me, woke up frowning at me like I did woke her up but then after the second bang she realized she was wrong.

"Yana, do you think the Boys are playing some stupid jokes again?" she muttered tiredly rubbing her eyes.

But the question was answered when the Doroichi twins quickly entered our tent so that Momo and I got frightened.

"There are some man in the woods" Namio whispered as Natsume covered Momos mouth with his hand palm obviously to stop her from screaming.

"Just don´t worry" the brown Haired said softly to my best friend after he took his Hand of her mouth and gently stroked he cheek "We´ll protect you"

"Right" I said sarcastically "YOU`LL protect US….

So then tell my Why did you two just come in our tent scared like sissies?"

The boys went silent but this silence was interrupted by another ear banging bang, a light and the sound that 1000 birds were screaming.

"Enough is enough" Momo said in anger and slipped out of her sleeping bag. She tugged her oversized sleeping Shirt in the right position, strokes her bangs out of her eyes and said "Those guys better pray their last prayer or they will wish that they never interrupted MY Sleep!"

Then she got outside and took the biggest tent pile she found (which naturally had to be the one who kept the tent together) and made her way to the noises.

After we detangled us from the tent, we instantly and without a word followed the noises to and found Momo sitting behind a bush.

"Stupid" Natsume said angrily when he sat next to her "What if…Oh what in the Name of"

Then we saw them.

A tall pale man with red eyes and raven hair that was spiked to a duck butt like hairstyle. His clothes, dark blue trousers and a green vest were partly ripped off and his Hand was surrounded by white lightning that screamed like a thousand birds

Namio and Natsume changed a look which I couldn't reed, then I saw the third man and I knew just by looking at him he was one of the bad guys. He wore an Orange Mask which only had one opening, a hole to the left eye.

"Stop It already Madara" the raven-haired guy said crossing his arms "Were in majority, you´re alone"

"A little Boy against the one of me…" the masked dude said mockingly.

"I guess you're counting is wrong" a female voice raised and then I saw a woman sitting in the branches of a tree and a man standing next to her. They both shared the same hazelnut brown color. The woman had a short bob cut which ends were spiked out in to every direction and some of the hair was tight to a pineapple like looking Ponytail on top of the back of her head. Her clothing was held in a simple black trouser and long-sleeved shirt.

The man whose hair was spiked in every direction of the sky next to her was looking exhausted; you could see it in his eyes which had a grayish blue.

He was wearing the same trousers like the man with the duck butt hair but his were blue. Also he wore the green jacket and the blue pullover under it.

Man those guys had no sense of fashion.

Anyways the two of them reached for a bag bound at their hips and took out a small knife.

"There is you on one side and us three on the other Madara!" the woman said grinningly as she twisted the knife around.

"I wouldn´t count a woman like you as a full-fledged person" the so named Madara guy answered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" the brunette all of sudden lost her cool and snapped.

"Jun calm down" the guy next to her said patting her head.

"Oh shut it Jackson!" Jun snapped then she jumped from the tree and turned herself to the blond guy with the whiskers on his cheeks. "Uchiha-san please allow me to attack him."

"Patience… Jun" the Uchiha said "I know how deeply you want his butt to be kicked but unfortunately we have to plan a strate-"

He was interrupted by the action of Madara who suddenly attacked out of nowhere fortunately the duck butt and the Jackson guy conter his Knife with some of their own.

Then the raven haired illuminated the screaming lightning thing and Jackson pulled out a short sword but before they could attack someone next to me moved.

"Enough is enough" Momo said and then she ran towards the man screaming.

I would have thought that Momo would have been attacked or killed immediately but the weird looking people just looked at her in shock as she ran towards the guy with the strange mask.

Madara or what his Name was first didn't move but then suddenly grabbed a knife.

"Crap" I heard Natsume say and the brown haired wanted to move but Duckbutthead was faster.

Within a millisecond he moved towards Momo, grabbed her waist and jumped back with her before Madara could do any move more.

Instead of thanking her rescuer Momo turned around and knocked the Tent pile over his head.

"YOU Idiotic Pervert" she said "Don´t you dare to touch me again or-"

"Slow down little girl I just saved you from being killed"

"Did I ask you for helping me? I remember I did not"

"You should be thankful without be you would have been dead by now!"

"Without you and your friends here and the weird Lightning thing I would be sleeping tightly right now!

"Well" Madara said and interrupted the little fight "I suppose with her and the other three children over there in the Bush you´ll have work to do… unfortunately we have to remove this meeting to another date."

Then before anything could happen Madara disappeared in a swirl that appear out of the hole in his mask.

"Damn´ it" Jun said

"Well thank you very much!" Duck butt said to Momo "Thanks to you he fled again"

"Well your welcome…now that he is gone. You guys can disappear too and we can go back to sleep!" Momo said and turned around ready to go.

"Wait a second" he suddenly said "Who are you and what are you doing here? And with you I mean all of you. Come out we won't bite"

I glanced at the twins and Namio gave me a relieving nod that said "He´s ok we can trust him"

Somehow it seemed that these two weren´t that impressed from what just happened.

I stood up and slowly followed the Doroichi twin towards the strange People and then I saw the twins bow to raven haired.

"We´re Natsume and Namio Doroichi" they both said at the same time "Pleased to meet you Uchiha-san, Jackson-san and Jun-san."

Ignoring the look on Momo and My faces Natsume continued "How about you´ll join us at our campfire and we´ll tell you everything else there?"

"So there is a Paralellworld to ours where Shinobi still exist" Momo said repeating everything we just heard" and those guys, Sasuke Uchiha, Jackson and Jun are Shinobi and come from a place called The Hidden Leaf village which is the Ninja Village of the Land of fire and this I ruled by something called the Hoka-Hoka ?"

"Hokage…" Sasuke said "But yeah the rest is correct"

"So tell me "I said "What in the world are you doing here and how did you get here!"

"Well" Jun answered "We Shinobi as we told you use Jutsu…there are as I already said a lot of different types and this "Man called Madara can do a Jutsu which allows him to travel from place to place and also into other dimension. We…Jackson and I are also capable of this Justu but it is very exhausting for us."

"And why do you know about this all" I asked the twin brothers who sat across me.

"Well actually …"Namio ran a Hand through his hair "Natsume and I are from that other World…even our Dad but We ourselves don´t know why he chose for us to live here and why exactly after we turned 5."

"But" Momo interrupted"You guys look just like normal Dudes. How the Madara-Guy did recognized that you were Shinobi…"

"Not everyone in the other World is a Shinobi you know" Natsume said "But to answer your question. We have got Chakra an inner power which allows you to do Justus and is needed when you want to be a Shinobi. You can sense these powers when you know how."

"Chakra" I said" Isn´t that the thing these Chinese shaolin dudes were talking about when we visited this temple."

"Sort of yeah" Natsume nodded.

"But why" I asked "Did he sensed me two. I mean he said the other three"

"Well" Jackson raised his voice, stood up and looked at me with his intense eyes that made my heartbeat go a little faster "It seems that you also have Chakra in your body…"

"W-w...wait a second…you mean I have Chakra?" I said not believing what Jackson just said.

"Oh my goodness Yana" Momo screamed out "You got Chakra"

"Not only her Momo" Jackson smiled "You too"


End file.
